Not another Rini fic
by Heaven2Hell
Summary: The pink hair bunny aka Rini is awaken to attend a sailor scout meeting, but with some complications cough cough


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Though I am a big fan of Rini and Darien, hehehehehh, now on with the story. Ps. Parenthesis = characters inner thoughts, and * = day dream/awake  
  
In a tiny bedroom a young sixteen year old slept peacefully, until a ray of golden light shined into her face. The pink hair girl laid her back against the bed stand and rubbed her eyes. The girl cracked open one reddish brown eye to quickly shut it. The girl placed a hand over her eyes to block the ray of golden light that shone. The girl quickly rose from the twin bed and walked in to some solid figure.  
  
"Serena, what were you trying to achieve by holding a flashlight over my head? Were you attempting to blind me?" Rini said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I was planning to make history. My goal was to see if light could wake you up" said a blonde hair girl with sapphire eyes.  
  
"Good job Serena!! Rini stated angrily while she clapped her hands. "Serena of all the retarded things, you do that."  
  
The pink hair girl walked over to the window to stare into the dark sky. Serena, why did you wake me up at 1:00am? I am positive that it has nothing to do with the song "Grandma got ran over by a reindeer".  
  
The blonde girl stared at the girl dumbfounded. "That is a song? But seriously Rini, Amy said that she found a portal that can travel to the future."  
  
The pink hair girl jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
"Really, and here I thought you were talking to me about that space coyote."  
  
The blonde hair girl just continued to stare, "Space coyote Rini. (MMMM I must remember to not wake her up at night). "Amy needs us to meet her fast. Rini get dress and meet me out front." After Serena closed Rini's door she started laughing, "Oh man this will be so funny" she said as she ran down the stairs.  
  
Rini was upstairs in her room pulling out different sets of clothes from her closet.  
  
"Let me see, should I wear my bunny costume or my blue dress? Mmmm Darien said that I looked good in pink so I think that I will go with the bunny outfit." She washed her face, and dressed. After these tasks she raced out of the house, smiling and giggling on how she would react if Darien kissed her.  
  
"Hey Rini you ready to goo-.... Oh my great Queen Serenity, why on earth are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"  
  
*Rini grin widen as she puckered her lips to kiss her imaginary Darien.*  
  
" Rini let's just go."  
  
Rini walked right next to Serena, "Rini walk in front of me." (That was close I just saved myself from possible embarrassment.)  
  
The girls had walked four blocks until a man dressed up as a clown stopped them. "Woah what is that, a demon? The clown said as he pointed at Rini. Serena shook her head and stared at the gray concrete. Serena pointed her finger at Rini. "The creature standing before you is a figment of my imagination. Sir let me explain, I had the power to make fictional characters come to life. But since I used my power to torment others it was taken away from me. The being before us is a constant reminder for all I had done in my disturbed past."  
  
By the time Serena was finished with her tale the clown had already taken off. Rini kept gazing at the spot where the man stood.  
  
"Serena. Who was that?" Rini indicated with her thumb. Serena rolled her eyes at the girl  
  
"A stranger with a sad past?"  
  
The girls resumed their walk to the arcade, where Amy just happened to be standing in front of while pointing at her watch. The blue hair girl glared daggers at the shorter girls,  
  
"Where the Hell where were you two? I had been waiting for you for two hours, in the cold weather. The pink haired girl jumped up and down on the sidewalk. "Serena! I'm cold, hand me my cape." Amy bore a hole into the back of the child's head. "A cape!" Amy exclaimed in a high voice."  
  
Rini noticed the awestruck look on Amy's face and smiled at the girl's confusion. "I love wearing my bunny cape; it was a gift from the ambassador of Good. She gave this to me in order to help me ward off nightmares of my past.  
  
"Rini how is a red cape with a picture of a bunny on it going to ward off the demons of your past? "The blue hair girl replied while Rini kicked a rock into the street.  
  
"It just does." The blue hair girl had flames blazing from her head. The blonde hair girl intervened between the two girls placing her hands on their heads.  
  
"Hey stop your squabbles, people are looking at us". A few men and women walking by stared awkwardly at the girls. "Why is that girl in a pink bunny costume?" said one man while another one took in the appearance of the girl's ages. "Who cares, all I want to know is why is a ten year old girl out in the middle of the night?" Replied a middle age man with red hair." A drunk walked past the girls and eyed them strangely. "Hello sir" Rini replied merrily. The bum just kept blinking his eyes at the girl in the bunny suit. 


End file.
